End of an Era
by Zivon96
Summary: Five years after the first war with Subspace, Tabuu returns. In the final battle, he, the Hands and all the Smashers all vanish without a trace. Years later the Smashers mysteriously start to return...
1. The Legend

**End of an Era.**

**Chapter one.**

oxoxoxo

_Years after the first war with Subspace Tabuu returned._

_At first there was not that much panic, after all the Smashers had beaten Tabuu and his army before and they could do it again with ease._

_Unfortunately, this was not the case._

_Tabuu had grown stronger since the last battle and rapidly forced the Smashers back._

_In a last, desperate move, the Master Hand, along with Crazy Hand took to the battlefield and fought Tabuu while the smashers battled the army of Subspace._

_The battle that followed was fierce but brief. Master Hand and Crazy's battle with Tabuu was ended with a loud explosion and a flash of light._

_When it was over all of the warriors were gone and all that was left was a large crater._

_In the days following, all the wealthy people of Smashville left through the dimensional portals surrounding the Island, thinking it idiotic to stay._

_Those others that stayed were stranded there because without the hands to keep them open, the portals closed leaving all those behind who did not leave._

_From there everything started to go downhill._

_Entire parts of the island were abandoned, water and food began to diminish, wild Pokémon attacks became more frequent in a lot of areas (In some areas it was almost constant)._

_This is where the story begins…_


	2. The Return?

**End of an Era.**

**Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Super Smash Brothers? Didn't think so.**

oxoxoxo

After the fall of the Hands and the closing of the portals, there were still many species of sentient life left in Smashville, including; humans (or beorc), hylians, Toads, Pokémon of many types, laguz and more.

At this time, one of those toads was searching for food near the coast of the island. He had with him, a bow for hunting what he could find and some rope to help him bring it back to the city.

He was looking for a pokemon, or some other type of beast to hunt when he noticed something being swept in with the tide.

It was tall and red, standing on a golden base.

The Toad didn't know what it was but he was going to find out. He scampered down to the shore and brought it up.

Once he had the thing out of the water, he got a good look at it. It was about six feet tall and bright red, standing on a golden base that bore a familiar design.

It was a Trophy. The kind that defeated smashers turned into.

Suddenly, the Trophy Base began to glow, a bright golden light. The Toad shielded his eyes and looked away. When the light faded, the Toad turned around, and saw the figure that was, just a second ago, a trophy.

He wore bright red clothing, a uniform of some kind with blue legs and arms, white gloves, and brown boots. He had red eyes with no pupils, and his hands danced with fire. He also had a red cap with a feather sticking out of the top.

He said to the Toad, "Do you know who I am?"

The Toad shook his head, "No I don't."

The figure answered, "I am the great hero and Smasher Mario!" he said shooting a few fire balls in the air for effect. "Now what is your name, and what are those?"said Mario pointing at some Pokémon.

"I am Toadswell," said the Toad. "And those are Donphan, they can be hostile if provoked bur otherwise they are peaceful Pokémon."

Mario looked at the Donphan for a while and all of a sudden they erupted into flames. "And now they are not even that." He said.

Toadswell looked up into his red eyes and said, "What did you do that for?"

Mario looked down at him and said, Although Toadswell noticed he had no mouth, "They were blocking my view. Now let's get going, wouldn't want to keep the people waiting for me now would we?"

As they walked toward the city Toadswell could only look at the charred ground, where once had stood one of the mightiest of all Pokémon.

oxoxoxo

The island that was once Smashville had many problems these days, one of them being a dwindling supply of water. Because of this water gathering was one of the most important jobs on the island.

This is what the young man known as Garat was doing, dowsing for underground streams or rivers. So far he was having no such luck.

As he looked out at the sea, his only thought was, _'So much water, and yet so little we can drink.'_ As he was thinking he looked out into the ocean and saw something coming ashore.

It was a Trophy. The figure on it was green this time but other than that he had the same characteristics as the trophy that Toadswell found. Well, except for the dual swords on his back and the utility belt full of things Garat preferred not to identify.

As the Trophy washed up on shore it glowed and came to life, walking inland toward the city.

As he was walking to go and talk to the stranger, Garat noticed that an Ariados was watching him from behind a bush. The stranger paid it no mind simply waving his hand in the direction of the bush. As he did, Garat could have sworn he saw a small dark object fly from the strangers hand and the second it touched the bush, the plant came to life grabbing the bug Pokémon in it's branches and throwing it away.

Garat smiled. This stranger could definitely help the village.

He ran up to the stranger and asked, "Excuse me, who are you?"

The stranger looked down at him and said, "I am the Hero of Time, the great Smasher Link." he said, "And you are?"

"I'm Garat, a citizen of this island." He said.

Link paused and said "Yes that's very nice, now take me to the village, and tell me how to get from there to the smash mansion."

oxoxoxo

**Did something seem odd to you?**

**Meh, probably just me**

**Anyways, to review this story (You know you want to) click that little button that says "Review this chapter"**


	3. More Returns, Doubts, and Mystery

**End of an Era**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Super Smash Brothers**

oxoxoxo

Meg ran for her life.

This was an unusual thing for her to do. After all, she was a famous hunter who had killed many beasts in her time and knew almost no fear.

But that was before today.

Today she had seen something that made her blood run cold and caused her to run like she had never run before.

It had started out as a routine hunt for food and resources by the coast, when she had found a (guess what) trophy in the water. When she went up to the trophy, it activated, glowing bright gold and coming to life.

At first she thought it might be a Smasher, after all the turned into trophies when defeated so this was must have been one of them.

When she looked at what the trophy had become she knew she must have been wrong. For one the white clad figure that had once been the trophy was really creepy, it did not resemble any of the Smashers described in the legends told by her people throughout the ages, even the descriptions of Ganondorf and Bowser were not as creepy as this thing. When it spoke, it's voice was raspy and cold. And worst of all, it's body kept shifting and moving and she knew she would get nauseous if she looked at it for too long.

And so she ran.

She had lost track of how far she had run or even where she was anymore. All she knew was that she had to get away from this, this thing.

When she looked back she didn't see it and when she listened she didn't hear it's boot clad feet pounding on the ground. All she heard was her own harsh breathing and a strange hissing sound like a bunch of ekans hissing at once.

Suddenly a dark cloud passed over her head and the white figure was standing directly in front of her. This sudden appearance shocked her so much that she tripped and fell on her back.

The white figure looked down at her coldly, like she was a frog ready for dissection. Then it spoke to her and said "Do not be afraid, I am not going to hurt you." It said without a hint of emotion at all. Then it spoke again. "I am the great Smasher Pit, and I'm here to help."

Meg didn't buy this for a second. She had never seen Pit before, but she had heard many tales about him saying that he was a mighty warrior, able to fly and apparently, very good looking.

'And this _thing_ could give Darkrai nightmares…'

Meg wanted to get as far away from this thing as possible and warn the rest of the village about it. So she said "Alright, I'm not afraid, but we really don't need any help right now so you can just leave and go back to wherever you came from…" she said the last part timidly.

Pit shook his head, again she heard that hissing noise, and simply said again, "Smasher Pit, here to help."

"Okay, stay here; stay right here, I'll go find someone you can help." And with that sentence, Meg turned and ran in the direction of the village. This time she didn't hear the hissing noise behind her, only her feet hitting the ground and her breath exploding from her lungs. She would not stop running until she got to the village and found somebody of a high position who she could warn about what she had just seen.

oxoxoxo

The grey figure stalked inland angrily. The leader had told him to wait until the island's inhabitants found him and then tell them that he was the 'great Smasher Snake.' After a while he got tired of waiting and had instead, simply started inland to find them.

Too bad for them.

oxoxoxo

In the days that passed, more and more Smashers were arriving and none of them were anywhere near what the legends had described them as. Weirder than that was the fact that other than colour and equipment, they all looked alike. Many people didn't mind this, they simply thought 'the Smashers have returned, and soon the Master Hand will return and restore this barren wasteland to the metropolis that it once was! Hooray!'

However, village leader Corin, a man wise beyond most others in the land did not believe for a minute that the ones now staying in what was left of the Smash Mansion and restricting entry too all 'Non-Smashers' were real. Unfortunately he didn't have any proof to back himself up.

That was why he had called a meeting of the leaders of all the species of Smashville since each one of them had a leader plus him. At this meeting, the subject of the 'Smashers' would be the number one topic at the meeting.

He had his reasons for thinking this and they included the fact that they all looked the same, the Pokémon that were said to be Smashers were mysteriously absent along with the child Smashers, the fact that they had closed down the Smash Mansion to all but them, and the fact that they had done almost nothing to improve the situation of the island, they almost never helped with getting rid of wild Pokémon and had either told the people to handle the problem themselves or had postponed helping them, indefinitely.

"This was not the way the Smashers acted." Said Corin, as he looked out at the barren landscape.

"Oh and you're such an expert on that?" said a voice behind Corin.

Corin turned around to see Pit, the Smasher was looking at him quizzically while saying "and I suppose you were there when the Smashers were?"

"I apologize but I just don't believe your claims." Said Corin.

"Really now?" said Pit, putting his arm around Corin, "Then I think we need to talk about this…" he said, leading Corin off towards the Smash Mansion.

oxoxoxo

Elsewhere on the Island, a young man was searching for food around the island for food, drinkable water, and other resources. He had gone alone because none of the smashers had wanted to go with him for 'reasons beyond his understanding.'

He was searching in the mountainous district just outside of Smashville, when he found something interesting. And this time it wasn't a Trophy. What he found was a small ball about the size of his fist embedded in the ground.

But it wasn't the fact that it was embedded in the ground that was strange. It was very common to find things stuck in the ground like that. What was interesting was that it bore the insignia of the Super Smash Brothers.

The young man was intrigued by this find and went to go investigate it further. When he did he found that it wouldn't budge from the ground.

"What is this thing?" he thought while pulling on the object, roughly.

After a while of pulling the young man got up, stretched and decided that he would give it one last pull and then if it didn't come out of the ground this time he would go find help.

He grasped the ball, took a deep breath and pulled with all his might.

The ball came out of the ground.

But before he could admire it, the ground underneath him caved in and he began to fall. When he landed he may have noticed that he had landed in a small square chamber the walls of which were covered in writing.

He didn't notice this though. Because as soon as he hit the ground, he fell unconscious.

oxoxoxo

Elsewhere still, in another cavern on the other side of the island, as soon as the young man hit the floor of the other cavern a bright light went off and a small figure began to move…

oxoxoxo

**And thus concludes chapter 3**

**What a coincidence that all the Smashers returned in a few days.**

**What does Pit have planned for Village leader Corin?**

**What will the young, un-named man find in the cave when he awakens?**

**What was that light and who or what was the figure in the other cavern?**

**Leave a review and you'll find out sooner…**

**Just click the button that says "Review this Chapter"**


	4. Prophecy

**End of an Era**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Super Smash Brothers, Nintendo does. Happy now?**

**oxoxoxo**

The meeting had begun.

Village leader Corin walked into the council chamber in the middle of the city to find that all the representatives from the species of Smashville had arrived. So he walked up to the podium and said "You all know why I called you here, so let's begin."

"Your claims are impossible you know?" said the laguz representative. "They turn into trophies, they have the powers, they are even able to go into the Smash Mansion, and only the Smashers could actually enter the place without invitation.

"I know, and I believe you all now." Said Corin. "With all this evidence they must be the true Smashers."

"Wait a second." said the hylian representative. "You were the one who believed the strongest that they were fakes, and now all of a sudden you believe they are the real Smashers?

"Let's just say I've had a change of heart." Said Corin. "Now, if no one else has anything to say?" no one said anything. "Okay then this meeting is adjourned.

As the council left they failed to notice that Corin's eyes were glowing yellow for a second.

That and the fact that when he left he was going in the direction of the Smash Mansion, the one place that was now forbidden to all non-Smashers…

oxoxoxo

Garat was not happy.

Yesterday he had sent one of his workers to search for resources in the mountain district. That worker had not come back.

Now Garat was combing the mountain district looking for either him or his corpse.

He had searched about a quarter of the mountains when he saw a large hole in the ground.

It was almost a perfect square and looked like it had been opened just recently.

As in yesterday.

The day his worker went missing.

Garat went to the side of the pit and looked down. His worker was lying at the bottom of the pit, unconscious.

Garat took the rope he always took to the mountain district, secured it around a rock and began to climb down into the pit. On the way down he noticed that the walls were covered in writing and images of various deities such as Ashunera (and Ashera and Yune), Farore, Nayru, Din, Arceus the Master Hand in the middle of them. And on the other walls were… others. Tabuu, Galeom, Duan, Ridley, Sephiran, and at the bottom, Giratina. And those were the ones Garat recognized.

Once he got to the bottom he found his worker was beginning to stir. "Easy there." Said Garat "Don't hurt yourself."

"Oh, sorry sir," said the worker. "I was doing my job and then I fell down here"

That was when a bit of writing on the wall caught Garat's eye. "Well head back to the village and leave the rope here." He said "I'm going to have a look around this place."

And with that the worker left, and Garat began to read…

oxoxoxo

Elsewhere, in the other cavern, the small being looked around and saw that he was the only one moving.

'The others are still out.' he thought, lighting a small fire in his hand, 'I'll have to – hey what's that?' he thought looking at a small piece of paper.

_To whomever is reading this:_

_If you are reading this it means that we have lost the war to subspace and that you are the only Smasher left._

_If that is the case go to the forbidden chamber in the mountains to find out how to save us all._

_You must do so or we are lost._

_When you get there you will receive further instructions._

_M.H._

With that the letter ended.

Then it was settled. He would go to the mountain district, find the forbidden chamber and learn how to restore everything to the way it once was. And so he left, most likely, never to return…

oxoxoxo

Meanwhile in the cave in the mountain district, Garat was reading the walls of the chamber.

"No way" he whispered. "This can't be true"

Just then, as he was reading something hit him over the head, knocking him out.

The small figure that had left the other cavern earlier had hit him over the head with a brick and was now advancing on the wall.

'This must be what the Hand wanted me to read.' He thought.

And so he began to read the walls. They told about the first Subspace invasion, how the Smashers defeated Tabuu the first time, and even fortold the second coming of Tabuu.

But none of that was what he was looking for.

He read everything that was on the walls until he came to one section of the chamber that had a strange symbol on it instead of writing.

The symbol was a large square with the symbol of the Super Smash Brothers occupying the top right quarter and the symbol for Subspace in the bottom left, with a line through them both.

He ran his hand over it, just enough to brush the dust off the surface. What he thought was a harmless gesture caused the symbol to glow in multiple colours like a Smash ball. The chamber started to shake and shift. When it was all over, one of the walls had opened up.

When the figure walked through the new door he saw that the new chamber was covered in chicken scratching. None of it was readable. This was bad. How was he supposed to do what the Hand wanted him to do if he couldn't read the walls?

That was when he noticed the symbol on the wall. It was the only one he recognized. It was two swords, crossed over the Triforce with a Super Mushroom in the middle, on top of that there was a Smashball and under it was the symbol of Subspace.

'Well what have I got to lose?' he thought as he touched the symbol. As he did, the room began shifting and changing. What had once been unreadable scratching had now become perfectly readable words.

As he read the words he realized something else. They were not just instructions. Oh no no no they were a prophecy. As the small figure read on, his eyes began to grow big. The fate of the universe was about to be decided.

And he would have a role in its decision.

**oxoxoxo**

**And with that, chapter 3 comes to a close**

**What was with Corin's sudden change of heart?**

**Who was that small figure?**

**What did the prophecy say?**

**Review and take a guess at these questions**

**Or else…**


	5. Chapter 5

**End of an Era**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers, Fire Emblem, Legend of Zelda, Super Mario Bros. or any other game mentioned in this story.**

**PS. Sorry this took so long...**

**I'll try to update quicker in the future.  
**

oxoxoxo

The small figure continued to read, memorizing names, locations, occupations, and more.

All the while, he was completely unaware of a being watching him the whole time. Mario was watching him read the walls and was growing more nervous by the second. "If he's back then that means the others cannot be too far behind." He muttered. "I have to stop him here and now before more come!"

With that he descended into the chamber where the small being was. As soon as he hit the floor the small being whirled around and chucked a fire ball in his direction. Mario just barely dodged.

And with that single action, a full on flame war started…

Mario chucked fire balls at the stranger over and over and over again as the stranger did the same thing.

While they were fighting, Mario yelled at the stranger "How and when did you get yourself free?"

"I don't know, but I have my instructions and I will-a carry them out." Said the stranger, throwing a fire ball at Mario's chest.

Mario jumped about a second too late and the fire ball hit him… a little lower than the chest.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Mario as the small figure jumped over him and ran off into the night.

Mario got up and noticed that the small figure was gone. He walked into the chamber that the small figure was examining earlier and began to read the walls.

What he read shocked him greatly

This wasn't good

oxoxoxo

The small being had escaped. He had his task, and he had the list of names. All he needed to do was carry out his task.

He was about to set off when he heard a loud noise from behind him. He turned to see the cavern he was just in erupt in a column of scorching flames. The heat those flames generated was enough that he could feel it from where he stood.

There was no turning back now.

He needed to finish his task.

The newest ranks of smashers were about to rise.

But he didn't know who he feared for more. Them or the universe if they failed.

But now was not the time to worry. Now was the time to act.

And act… he did…

oxoxoxo

**Okay that was a short chapter but more characters must arrive before I can do anything else.**

**And that is where you come in my lovely readers. I need OCs for this story. send me a PM with a description of your OC and they might appear. I have one warning though. all mary sues will be rejected.**

**So review good folk. And send me your OCs for the future of this story!**


End file.
